Un día más
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [...] ¿Len ha dicho ya lo lindo que es Barry? [...]


**.**

 **Disclaimer:** The Flash y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** WI? . Ambientado en la tercera temporada. OoC.

* * *

 **Un día más**

 **...**

Barry entra en el departamento con malhumor, practicamente cierra la puerta de una patada, tira sus llaves sobre la mesita de la esquina y sigue discutiendo con quién sea que esté al otro lado de la línea mientras deja su bolso en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar para luego sacarse las zapatillas de una forma un tanto brusca.

Ah, tiene el ceño fruncido.

—No, con un demonio —casi gruñe—. No toqué tus informes sobre el meta-humano.

Con la clara irritación en su tono, Barry se acerca a la heladera para abrirla y sacar de su interior uno de eso zumos energisantes de naranja a los que le había tomado el gusto, más que nada cuando estaba un poquito alterado. Poquito bastante. Leonard simplemente observa cómo los musculos de la espalda de Barry parecen tensarse a cada palabra mientras hace pequeñas pausas para tomar su jugo con una rapidez un poco alarmante.

Jodido Julian, todo es su culpa.

—Hablamos mañana —dice Barry antes de cortar.

Leonard no puede evitar sonreír con diversión cuando ve como hace el amague de querer tirar su celular por la ventana para luego hacer una mueca, disgustado. Haciéndose el desentendido, Len enrrolla el mapa que ha estado estudiando durante un rato antes de que Barry llegase y lo deja a un lado en la pequeña mesa que hay en medio de la habitación.

—Es tan idiota —se queja Barry una vez llega con él, sentándose sobre su regaso.

—Es lo que siempre dices, Barry.

Barry le da otro sorbo a la cajita entre sus manos, como en una silenciosa protesta y, ¿Len ha dicho ya lo lindo que es Barry?

—No sé cómo diablos llevo trabajando con él todo un año.

—Es lo que repites a diario —repite con diversión.

Barry deja la exprimida cajita sobre la mesita que tienen enfrente y luego le mira directamente, con una de esas muecas que le dicen que no está de humor para escuchar lo que parece ser la frase colectiva de todos respecto a él. Pero que conste, que toda la culpa recae sobre Barry. Leonard se limita a acariciar la espalda baja de Barry, besarle la frente y dedicarle una suave sonrisa mientras siente a Barry relajarse contra su cuerpo y suspirar contra su cuello.

—Mañana será un maldito mal día —murmura Barry—, puedo sentirlo.

—Cisco te está contagiando su optimismo —se burla Leonard—. ¿Así que un meta nuevo para la lista, _Flash?_

Barry se acomoda, asintiendo.

—Y es _taaaaan_ genial, Lenny —dice con sárcasmo—. Puede hacerse invisible y matarte de un toque, ¿increíble, no crees?

Len silba en afirmación pero el tema no pasa de allí, ninguno tiene verdadero interes de hablar del nuevo meta-humano asesino salido de _Flashpoint_ y de todo lo que significa sacar el tema de _Flashpoint_ a colación. Barry solo se limita a acurrucarse un poco más contra Len, disfrutando de esa comodidad que siente desde el primer día luego de su regreso y a la que poco a poco se ha ido acostumbrando mientras Len lo abraza por la espalda, haciendo pequeños circulos sobre su costado con sus dedos, en una suave caricia.

Todo se siente tan malditamente bien.

Todo se siente como si estuviera en su lugar, como si fuera lo correcto.

—¿Quieres comer pizza? —pregunta Len entonces, con el mentón apoyado sobre la cabeza de Barry.

Barry sonríe de una forma demasiado brillante. Len solo piensa que Barry ilumina todo sin percatarse de ello.

—¿Y vemos Harry Potter? —dice Barry al conectar su mirada con la de Len.

Len pone los ojos en blanco, divertido ante la mueca de Barry.

—Podemos considerarlo.

Es otro día más, dentro de su anormal y tipica forma de vida; secretamente, eso los hace felices.

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hey! Aquí yo estrenándome en un nuevo fandom (¡oyéme! Que buen inicio de año) y con mi OTP porque ColdFlash hermoso. Bien, esta escena sin sentido de aquí se me ocurrió mientras miraba mi minimaratón personal de la tercera temporada y porque ando cursi, sad y llena de ideas ColdFlash sin un jodido orden._

 _Con suerte, lograré hacer la secuela de esta cosa. Secuela que más bien se siente como precuela._

 _Comentarios, criticas y todo lo que me quieran arrojar, si es de buena manera todo genial. ¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
